


Tourists

by harrystanslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, summer drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Drabble #1Word Prompt: Tourist





	Tourists

Harry’s face is lit up and he looks beautiful. Happy. “Louis! Louis! Come look at this!” He’s jumping up and down and making a scene but Louis understands, he’s just as excited.

“Coming, babe!” He joins him in looking out at the valleys of the Grand Canyon.

_Breathtaking, incredible, beautiful._

They take pictures of the views, of each other, and then take a selfie with the mountains behind them.

“Hey, Lou? Can we do a helicopter ride?” Harry asks.

Before he can answer, he hears someone around them snort and exasperatedly mumble ‘ _Tourists_!’ and then he promptly bursts out laughing.


End file.
